


Fallen for me

by mysticmoonlight



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Bus, Cute, F/F, Reader-Insert, crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmoonlight/pseuds/mysticmoonlight
Summary: When a bus crashes, a girl goes flying and you catch her. It only gets better from there.
Relationships: Sarah Reese & Reader, Sarah Reese X Reader, Sarah Reese/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Fallen for me

**Author's Note:**

> F/n-First Name  
> L/n-Last Name

It's late at night, and you're getting bus home from a friend's house. "Next stop is Cicero Avenue." The sounds blares over the speakers, which is deafening as you are standing at the front of the bus. As you stare out the window, you see a blinding light and a screech, followed by a huge bang. As the bus flips over, a woman flies out of her seat straight towards you, and you manage to catch her as you land with a thud on the floor. Unfortunately, she hit her head on the pole and it is bleeding, and a piece of glass scrapes your face, but you are more worried about the girl in front of you who is unconscious. "Wake up! Please wake up!" She groans briefly before falling unconscious again. You take off your hoodie and press it against the bleeding on her head.

As the ambulances arrives, the paramedics load her up into the ambulance, and you ride with her. A detective waves you down, but you point to the laceration on your face and say you will talk to them at the hospital. The 10 minute ride to Gaffney Chicago Medical Center feels like hours. The machine keeps beeping, and she is still unconscious, but she is still alive. You put her backpack on which you grabbed off the bus and follow her into the hospital. You follow the gurney in and faces drop as they see who it is on the bed. A nurse starts to shout, "Oh my god! It's Dr Reese!" As she is wheeled into a room and examened, you stand at the door and begin to cry. A nurse comes up to you. "I'm April, I promise you we will take very good care of her, but first let's take a look at that cut on your face." You wipe your tears and nod, whilst giving the girls backpack to the Nurse. You walk into the next room and sit down the bed and for the first time, feel the blood dripping from the cut. 

As April wipes the cut clean, you wince in pain. "I know, I'm sorry it hurts. Also I was meaning to ask, how did you know Dr Reese?" "I didn't, she just went flying when the bus tipped and I caught her in my arms. I really hope she's ok, I just wanted to say hi when she woke up." Once the wound is finished being dressed, two detectives walk in. "I'm Detective Lindsay and this is Detective Halstead. I'm going to need a statement from you about what happened today if that's ok?" You nod, tears beginning to start again. "As for your friend, my partner's brother is treating her, and she will receive the very best of care." She gestures towards detective Halstead and he nods his head in agreement. You follow the detectives to the conference room and tell them the whole story of what happened. Before you start, Detective Halsteads phone goes off, and he takes the call. He comes back in with a sigh of relief. "According to the crash team, if you hadn't caught Reese, she would have hit the windshield and died on impact. You literally saved her life." You literally just freeze and stare at the detectives. A ginger doctor knocks on the door, which interrupts you. "Reese is waking up. She had a head laceration and a broken arm."

"Can I?" The detectives nod with a smile as you follow the doctor. "I'm Doctor Halstead, I've been taking care of Sarah. You've met my brother." He knocks on the door. "Reese you have a visitor, is it ok if she comes in?" She nods and you walk up to her. "Will, this is the girl that caught me. She literally saved my life." She sits up and hugs you the best she can in a cast, which leaves you slightly taken aback. "At least you remember what happened. Anyway my brother's gonna be in in a minute to see you, I'll leave you two alone." Will laughs slightly and walks out. After the detectives come in and interview her, you finally get some time to talk.   
"I'm so glad you're ok. Is there anyone you want me to ring for you? I don't want to be much of a hindrance while you recover." She sits up slightly. "If it's okay with you, can you stay? I'd like to get to know you a bit more." She takes your hand and smiles. 

You are interrupted by a tall man in a labcoat knocking at the door. "Sarah! You're ok! Thank god we were all worried sick." You get up to step out before he stops you. "And you're that girl from the video!" You look puzzled. "Wait what video?" Dr Charles pulls out his phone. "You haven't heard? A clip from the crashed bus footage went viral." He pulls up a video on twitter with well over a million likes. It's the moment where you catch Reese and both slam into the wall. "That's you isn't it?" You nod. He shows Reese and she just looks at you with her mouth open. "I guess you could say she fell for me. Literally." Dr Charles begins to snicker while Reese blushes. "Oh my god why aren't you two dating or something? It would be perfect." He laughs as he walks out of the room. "If that is your boss then I am sorry." She shakes her head. "Not my boss, but head of Psychiatry, and he is never going to let me live that down." You sit down. "Me neither if that gets around to Easy Mercy, I work there as a surgeon. I've met Doctor Rhodes and Doctor Bekker who I believe work here?" Reese nods as two more people turn up at the door.

It's the nurse from before, and Sharon Goodwin, who you have seen from previous press conferences. April runs over to you and hugs you. "I saw the video on Twitter, thank you so much." You laugh. "It sounds like the entire world has seen this video. I'm no super hero I'm just a good Samaritan." At the same time, you hear another knock on the door. "Hey Reese I heard what happened- F/n?!" It's Dr Bekker. You run up and hug her. "Ava! I haven't seen you in years!" April and Sharon look confused. "You two know each other?" You both nod. "I'm a surgeon over at East Mercy. We went to Med school together, and Connor was the year below us." Reese pipes up. "She's the one from the video, I don't know if you all have seen it." Ava and Sharon's jaw drops, while you get flustered from the attention.

"Can we stop going on about this video now?" Ava laughs. "You have not changed one bit since I last saw you. Still hate the limelight." Another knock is on the door. It's Dr Charles and Maggie. "We are here to join the party that is treatment room 5." You and Ava catch up outside, whilst Maggie gets paged and Sharon has a meeting. Dr Charles goes into to talk to Reese alone and shuts the door. "So what's the deal with this girl? I overheard you asking her to stay, and you don't even want me around half the time so what's your intentions." She laughs and crosses her arms. "Quit trying to shrink me Charles. I have no intentions other than to be friends with the person who saved my life." He isn't buying it. "Alright then, but you owe me a packet of pork rinds if you date her." His pager beeps. And with that I am off. Before I forget, I brought you this. See you later Sarah." He puts a granola bar in her backpack, before heading off. 

Soon enough, Reese is being wheeled up to the ward. Ava walks with you up, just far enough behind so Reese can't hear. "I've never seen you care so much about a person, what changed?" You laugh. "Well I wasn't going to leave her to die was I?" Ava rolls her eyes playfully. "You could have just left her with the paramedics, but you rode with her to the hospital, and now you are following her up to her ward. Also you didn't answer my question, which you only do when you're nervous." You freeze in your tracks, it's like you are following her subconsciously, which Ava notices. "Come on, I've known you long enough. You want to get to know her don't ya? And maybe not just on a friendly level?" She nudges you playfully and you blush and roll your eyes. "I swear you tell anyone this and you are dead. I see her ride the bus every morning, and occasionally the night bus too. But I was always too nervous to ask for her number, and I guess I'm trying to take my chances." "So you do like her then?" Ava laughs and you turn beet red. "Keep your voice down!" 

Soon enough you arrive at her ward and knock on the door. You wave goodbye to Ava, but she secretly stands behind a cabinet so she can still hear your conversation through the wall. "I'm being kept overnight for observation then I can go in the morning." Reese smiles at you as you sit down in the armchair. "Do you have anyone who can come pick you up? You can't drive, or take the bus. Well obviously not the bus." You almost slap yourself for the insensitive comment, but she chuckles lightly. "Good joke, but not really. I might just walk." You shake your head. "Not happening. I'm sure I can find Dr Charles and ask him-" "I have a better idea." You quieten down and listen. "We could hang out, at my apartment I mean. It's hard to be alone after a tragic event, and you have stuck with me this long so what do you say?" You nod and smile. "Sure" Right then your phone goes off with a text.   
Ava 🇿🇦: Have fun at her apartment 😉  
You put your phone back in your pocket before looking out the window and see Ava wave with a mischievous grin. You stick a middle finger up at her before turning back to Reese. "Ignore that." 

You both laugh. You check the clock and it reads 4am. "Reese I suggest you try and get your head down." She looks concerned. "What about you?"   
"I'm headed to the cafeteria to grab some Mac n' cheese and then I'll find somewhere to sleep. Don't worry about me." You walk up to her to which she sits up and kisses you on the cheek. "I forgot to say thank you, honestly. I couldn't have had a cuter person catch me." She laughs with a slight snort which you find adorable. You kiss her on the forehead and let her sleep as you walk out of the room. Your phone goes off again.   
Ava 🇿🇦: *picture attached*  
It's a picture of you and Reese from a minute ago. You see her stood across the hall and run at her. "I swear Ava I am going to kill you." She laughs. "Nope, you just hate I'm seeing the sappy side of you that you don't want others to know exists." You blush and roll your eyes. "Come on F/n, you're head over heels for her, admit it." You shake your head, but Ava doesn't believe you.

"Let's even the scales here. I've heard about you and Connor." Ava blushes but tries to play it off. "What about me and Connor..?" You laugh and steal her phone. "Apart from the fact a picture of you both is your lock screen, I've seen the way you two flirt in conversation. You'd have to be blind not to!" She blushes beet red and snatches the phone back out of your hand, which makes you giggle. "You know Ava, it's not hard to see you have the biggest crush on him, if you aren't dating already." From behind you, you feel a tap on your shoulder, which is Dr Rhodes. You hug him. "Connor I haven't seen you since your fancy hybrid OR opened up, my god the press was all over you." You all laugh. "I heard my name.. what were you girls saying about me?" You look over at Dr Bekker who is so red you think she may pass out if you tell him, so you lie. "Oh nothing important, just catching up." He raises an eyebrow at that. "Oh, and don't think I don't know about you and Reese." He smirks and walks off which basically leaves you speechless and Ava doubled over in laughter in the middle of the corridor. You just make it to the cafeteria when the clock strikes 5am. 

"I don't know who's going to need surgery at this time, so let's get some food." Ava says, before buying your food and you both sit down. You begin to stuff food into your mouth and chuckle. "You know Ava, I covered your ass. You would be the one in the ED if I had showed him your lock screen." She groans once again. "Maybe. But I know for a fact he has a selfie of us as his lockscreen, because I've seen it go off in the OR." You wink at her and she blushes again. "Oh come on, you obviously have a thing for each other, just make out in the scrub room or something it's not hard." She blushes and clears her throat. "F/n you are going to kill me if you mention him again, and for your information we are more sophisticated than that." You scoff. "Dr Latham says otherwise." She looks confused. "He may or may not have seen you two making out in one of the medical cabinets roughly a fortnight ago. Said Rhodes had you pinned up against a wall." Ava's jaw drops as you giggle. "Not sure if you realise, but those cabinets have windows." 

"F/n L/n!" She turns beet red. "What? I thought we were balancing the scales after the teasing earlier." She pulls up the photo of you kissing Reese in the hospital bed, to which you jump out of your chair. "Oh, there we go, now you're nervous. You know I could send that to Dr Charles, and you would be considerably screwed." You try to act cool. "Not as much as if I told Dr Rhodes what I've just told you." She sighs. "We both have blackmail on each other, so how about we both drop it and get on with our days." You nod and finish your meal. "Deal, but you better not mention this to Reese when she comes back to work." You shake hands jokingly and wave goodbye to each other. 

After finishing your food, you head back up to Reese's room and sleep in the armchair next to her bed with your coat as a blanket. The following morning Reese wakes up to see you lightly snoring with a damp coat as a blanket. She gets up carefully and replaces it with one of the blankets at the end of her bed. After signing her discharge paperwork, she gently wakes you up. "F/n, it's time to go. I'm discharged." You groan before getting up and ordering an Uber as you make your way out of the hospital, waving at everyone who works there. "You are now going to be recognised by everyone, especially since you are a Surgeon yourself." You roll your eyes and laugh. "Not even sure people are looking at me, why would they look at me when you are literally right next to me?" She scoffs. "Very funny." She tells the driver her address, and you pay for the ride, even though she doesn't want you to.

You pull up to the apartment and help her inside. "I'm not crippled F/n, I can walk." She chuckles. "I don't want you getting hurt more than you already have. It's bad enough I didn't prevent you breaking your arm, I will stop anything else from happening to you." She blushes slightly. "Speaking of that broken arm, how are you going to wash the blood out of your hair?" She looks at you. "Oh yeah, never thought of that." You laugh once again. "Reese you're a doctor! If you want I can wash it out for you, I don't mind." At first she is slightly skeptical, but agrees. She takes off her shirt and trousers. "Those need a wash to get the blood out of them, if it even comes out." You tape a bag around her cast as she gets into the bath and you turn the water on. As you wash the blood out of her hair, you flick some water at her which makes her giggle. She flicks water back at you and in a couple minutes your top is soaked and you are both laughing like little kids. 

Once you finish you turn the water off and help her out of the bath. "Wrap yourself in a towel and dry off, I'll lay some clothes out in your room in a minute." You walk off into her room and find her a spare set of clothes, and lay it out on the bed. "Right I'll leave you be as you do that then." You walk into the lounge and sit on the sofa as she gets dressed. About 20 minutes later she comes in in the clothes you laid out, along with her hair dried naturally. which you love. 

"I've never seen you with your hair down before, and I love it." You giggle as she sits down next to you. You begin to play with her hair as she looks leans against your shoulder. You gently take her arm and place it on your lap, as you grab a pen and write a little get well soon message on her cast with a heart. "You don't need to do all of this for me, you already saved my life." She looks up at you. "Well you were the one who invited me over, so you're stuck with me until you tell me to leave, tough." She grabs her phone. "Well, how about you stay until tomorrow? It's already 4pm, we can order a pizza, and I have a spare room for you to sleep in." You nod. "Fine, but I don't know why you are doing this. I saved you, but you didn't know me before, why are you doing all of this for me?" She sits up straight. "Well maybe I was just waiting for the opportunity to. I saw you on the bus and wanted to talk to you, but thought it was awkward. So there. That's my reason for being forward." 

"The funny thing is, if we both weren't nervous wrecks, we would have been friends already." You order the pizza and make yourselves busy while you wait for it to turn up. While you are washing up some plates in Reese's sink, she comes up behind you and wraps her arms around your waist, and looks over your shoulder. You feel your cheeks burn with nervous excitement. "You know, you are really huggable." You scoff. "I know. It's a shame really, I don't have anyone to cuddle with most of the time." She walks around to Infront of you and you dry your hands. "Well possibly I could change that..?" A knock on the door interrupts your moment, as you both hungrily speed-walk to the door and pick up the pizza. You eat your pizza and chat, followed by a movie. As the evening gets later, Reese gets sleepier. It's 11pm, and you are halfway through the movie you both picked. You look down, and see an asleep Sarah Reese with her arms around your waist. You turn the movie off, and kiss her on the forehead gently, before pulling a blanket over you both and falling asleep.

You wake up the next morning before Reese, and check your phone. You have an email from Mrs Goodwin, which contains an attachment. It's a letter which reads,   
Dear Dr L/n,  
We are pleased to offer you a place in Gaffney Chicago Medical Center's surgery department, as a Trauma fellow. Please RSVP to sgoodwin@gaffneymc.org by 12th February to accept this place.   
Kind regards,   
Sharon Goodwin  
Director of patient services  
You almost explode reading that, but decide to keep it a secret from Reese. You email back accepting the place, and she says you may start today on the night shift if you may like to. As Reese wakes up, you make her brunch, and let her watch TV while you do house chores. It gets to 4pm, and you depart from her house to go to work, but she thinks you are going home. 

You arrive at the hospital in plain black scrubs, and keep your head down to not get noticed by getting up to the surgery floor to meet Dr Latham and Mrs Goodwin. You meet them and receive your labcoat, followed by a tour of the department. Finally, you walk to the doctor's lounge to meet your colleagues. "Dr L/n, these are your new colleagues Dr Bekker and Dr Rhodes." They both see you in uniform and run up to you and bring you into a group hug. "No. Freaking. Way. F/n!" You nod happily while Dr Latham stands there confused. "First day!" After saying your hellos and catching up more, you start on cases, which are fairly slow for the rest of the day.

After work, you have one more surprise. You order an Uber, and tell the address for Reese's apartment. You walk up the stairs nervously, and knock on the door. A sleepy Reese opens the door. "F/n?" You take off your coat to reveal your new labcoat underneath, which makes her face light up, and she pulls you inside to give you a hug. "Mind if I stay the night again? I kinda missed you.." She nods and you take off your labcoat. You both sit on the couch and fall asleep in each others arms once again.


End file.
